


Habits

by herbatamalinowa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cigarettes, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spideypool - Freeform, i guess, stop asking me questions i don't know okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbatamalinowa/pseuds/herbatamalinowa
Summary: Wade got himself into a new habit. Peter doesn't like it much.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is cliche af and all but I hope you'll enjoy. I hadn't written anything in months so my skills may be a liiiiitle rusty, but we all gotta deal with it, don't we?  
> (english isn't my first language so suck my ass.  
> ...not really, if you're reading this i love you  
> pls leave a comment i'm attention starving)  
> also me, an avid smoker: i'm offended  
> (don't be like me kids, smoking is bad idk im just rambling)

Deadpool took a long drag, smoke spreading through his lungs, black and choking like molten tar, and then released it, a cloud escaping his nostrils. Then he took another. And another. And another.  
It's not that he was a big fan of smoking, no  
(don't smoke kids)  
but you look at the world a little differently when you're pretty much immortal. And also when you already have cancer.  
The next drag didn't went as planned, smoke filling up Deadpool's throat and mouth and the coughing fit began, leaving Deadpool breathless and teary eyed and, finally, alive.

 

It's been a cold night, the wind strong and unforgiving, yet Deadpool found himself sitting on a rooftop of some closed up building, a mostly finished pack on his lap and many more empty ones scattered on the concrete. Cough rose in his lungs as smoke escaped them and suddenly he was not alone on the roofrop anymore.  
"Never got it why people would want to poison themselfs with that crap." A quiet voice sounded behined Deadpool's back. He turned around slightly to see his favourite Little Spider walking towards him, kicking empty cigarette boxes around.  
"Spidey! Good seing you around Babe, missed you lots." Deadpool grinned in Spider-Man's direction, unaware at first that the bottom part of his face was showing. Grin turned into a wince as he pulled his mask down over his scarred chin, cigarette still in hand.  
Spider-Man, on the other hand, seemed unfazed. He's seen Deadpool's skin before, seen it under the tattered suit, seen it bloody and regrowing, always healing but never completly.  
He never thought about how it looked, no, but sometimes he thought about how it must feel. Endlessly painful, the buzz of angry, irritated nerves in Deadpool's head...Spider-Man didn't like thinking about that, couldn't bear to imagine living like this, didn't wish this kind of torture on anyone. After some time the thoughts quieted down in Spider's head, seeing how Deadpool dispised pity almost as much as disgust, but still, he hated seeing Deadpool in more pain than necessery. Especially if that pain was self-inflicted.  
He sat down next to Deadpool, legs over the edge of the building.  
"You reek." He said coldly and Deadpool let out a tiny laugh.  
"Sorry 'bout that, Baby Boy, been playing around with a new habit." He went for another cig when Spider-Man's hand jerked forward, fingers laced on Deadpool's wrist.  
"A shitty one."  
Deadpool gasped. "You watch that mouth, young man!"  
Spider chuckled, but didn't let go. Deadpool stayed still, not pushing him away, never pushing this guy away, but not sure how comfortable he was with this type of casual touch.  
Meaning, he didn't mind touching Spidey, he loved it actually, but Spidey seemed just... too perfect, while he was clearly the opposite, not deserving of those fingers locked around his disgustin...  
"Why'd you pick on smoking anyway? I've never seen you with a cigarette. Is this some kind of a...I don't know, teenage rebellion, mid-life crisis?" Spider-Man's voice broke through Deadpool's thoughts and he was forced to look up.  
"Not really Spidey, nothing for your pretty little head to worry about." He said and felt the fingers on his wrist squeezing tighter for a moment, then releasing. Spider-Man took his hand back and Deadpool felt a little dissapointed that it was already gone. Only a little. A tiny bit.  
"Besides, why would you care anyway?"  
"Because it's bad for you, of course!"  
Deadpool actually laughed out loud on that one. "Baby Boy, no need to worry about a deadman dying."  
Spider-Man looked actually offended. "No need for a deadman to worsen his case. You'll be caughing blood soon enough if you don't stop."  
"You don't know much about that, do you, Baby Boy?" Deadpool asked, fist clenching around a carton box.  
"But I'm flattered, oh so flattered, I never would have thought that a Little Spider would care about someone like me..."  
"Well he does, and he doesn't want you doing stupid things like this. You know this isn't about smoking, this is about you endlessly trying to find a new way to hurt yourself!" Spider-Man shouted , his voice echoing in the night.  
The silence that came after was tense and awkward, the two of them escaping with their gaze. Finally Spider-Man sighted.  
"I've got an idea." He said. "You've got three cigarettes left, right?"  
"Sure do." Deadpool replied, looking at the crumbled up box.  
"Alrigt...my proposition is – for each cigarette you get a little wish that I fulfil."  
"Oh Spidey,was it meant to sound like this?" Deadpool teased and Spider-Man was happy his mask was hiding his face right now.  
"Nothing dirty, idiot, and nothing too big..."  
"You're just making it worse Spidey...but well, I guess I could deal with that." Deadpool took a cigarette out of the box and threw it, watching as it faded in the dark, falling fifty stories down.  
"So...bout that wish..."  
"Nothing stupid, alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah...so what about a name?"  
"A name?" Spider-Man looked puzzled, even with his mask concealing his features.  
"Your name. Unless you'd rather have me call you Baby Boy all the time,which I'm cool with..."  
"Peter."  
Once again, they sat in stunned silence.  
"Did you just...did you just really told me your name? You're crazy, Baby Boy!" Deadpool exclaimed while Peter just shook his head.  
"A lot of Peters out there,so even if you decide to hunt me down and reveal my secret identity I don't think a name will be that helpful. Also weren't you supposed to stop calling me that?" Peter asked, a little irritated.  
"Me, hunt you down? Never in my life, sweet pea!" Deadpool took another cigarette out of the back and threw it over the rooftop.  
"Peter..." He said, the name tasting sweet on his tounge. "Mine's Wade."  
Spider-Man smiled. "Wade...I like it. Any other wishes, Wade?"  
A little shiver went down Deadpool's spine. The way his name sounded in Peter's mouth was like music to his ears.  
"Yeah. I want you to be honest with me. Why do you even care about what I do to myself?" Wade asked, truly curious.  
Spider-Man looked up at him, visibly shocked.  
"Are you kidding me? You're my friend, isn't it obvlious that I'd care about you?"  
"Thought I was just an annoyence?"  
"Same difference." Peter smiled under his mask. "Also I don't want to smell like cigarettes after our every meeting. My aunt would kill me if she thought I smoked."  
Wade stayed silent for a while. It was difficult to belive in Peter's words but it's not like he was going to press harder. A part of him would never let himself believe that he would be important to anyone anyway, be he decided to let it be. For now.  
He didn't bother taking out the last cigarette out of the pack, just throwing it off the roof as it was.  
"What's your last wish?" Peter asked, moving a little closer.  
"I'm all out of ideas, Petey." Deadpool said with a chuckle.  
"Think it through fast then, I don't all the time in the world." Peter said with such kid-like impatience that Deadpool burst out with laughter again.  
"Oh, you're gonna fly away on your little patrol, Baby Boy? Gonna leave me?"  
"I was thinking of going to bed, actually, I patroled before I spotted you."  
"I could take you to one, Spidey-boy..." Wade snickered as Peter punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Alright, alright, what about a little goodnight kiss then?" He asked jokingly, leaning in close.  
Suddenly, the world stopped. Latex and leather met, as Spider-Man places a quick, innocent kiss on Deadpool's covered mouth. It lasted maybe a second or two, but for Deadpool it might have been an eternity. The only thought coherent enough in his head was the wish that he never pulled his mask down earlier that night. This was a milion times better than taking a drag.  
Peter pulled away soon, too soon, clearly a little embarassed. "You still smell like cigarettes." He said quietly. "And taste like them, too."  
Deadpool just sat there, stunned, unable to move for a bit. Finally, after what felt like a hundred years of his head crushing and his vocal cords malfunctioning, he menaged to speak up.  
"You...I'm...I'm never smoking again, Baby Boy."  
"Good. Good, I hope you don't." Peter stuttered. He looked back, avoiding Wade's gaze as he tried to stand up. Wade's hand shot up,this time it was his finger's laced around Peter's wrist. He was searching for something with his other hand, rummaging through his many pockets. He let out a pleased sound as he finally found what he was looking for. A full, brand new pack of cigarettes was resting in his palm. He looked Peter in the face while throwing it away without hesitation.  
"I belive I should be granted addiconal twenty wishes now, Petey, and I sure as hell have some ideas."


End file.
